


Nightmare

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [38]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/F, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Li Sakura Is Clone Sakura, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The mind forgets, but the body remembers. She is me, and I am her.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably inevitable that I was gonna do R!Sakura/C!Sakura when I did [R!Syaoran/C!Syaoran](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761989) like back in 2007 or something like that. THROWBACK! But really I used to love this series so anybody out there who is a fan, I hope you enjoyed this! Thoughts appreciated!

 

038\. Nightmare

*

_The mind forgets, but the body remembers._

_She is me, and I am her._

Princess Tsubasa does not regret awakening from that long, enchanted dream, of feathers and swords and a wash of blood on flowing, immaculate robes. As fearful a sight as it is.

Her clone approaches her in the spacious, vibrating darkness, hovering on her tiptoes, dissolving into thousands of colorful flower petals.

Syaoran Li's magic-infused steel sword juts out of her abdomen.

"I love you," Sakura Li murmurs.

It sounds like a tinny, far off in the distance. Or like the recording of a human voice, meant for someone else, phantasmic and ancient.

"I know it," Princess Tsubasa replies, her pale green eyes moistening, stretching her hand out, regardless of it being misplaced affection or a reminiscent of a time no longer in existence — _both girls laugh and embrace, pinching each other's identical-looking, porcelain cheeks —_

 _—_ and her fingertips only brush a single, white petal.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
